Disney’s Animal Kingdom Tennessee
Lands Exotic Entry * Journey into the Jungle Book (2001) North America * Grizzly River Run (2003) * Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars (2003) * Redwood Creek Challenge Trail (2002) * Pocahontas Riverbend Adventure (2002) * Pocahontas Play Area (2002) Bambi's Forest * Bambi's Great Adventure (2001) * Bambi's Meadow Playground (2001) * Thumper's Hoppin Round (2001) * TBA South America * Mystic Manor (2014) * TBA Africa * Kilimanjaro Safaris (2001) * Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail (2001) * Wild Africa Trek (2011) * Festival of the Lion King (2001) * [[Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Safari Ride|'Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Safari Ride']] (2002) * Wildlife Express Train (2001) Choco Park - a Coco Pops theme park * Wildlife Express Train (2006) * TBA Asia * Expedition Everest (2006) * Kali River Rapids (2001) * Maharajah Jungle Trek (2001) * Flights of Wonder (2001) PokéPark (2002-2007, 2016-present) * Bumper Car Battle: Sun vs. Moon (2016) '''(Fomerly as Bumper Car Battle: Aqua vs. Magma 2003-2007) * '''Twister: Fury in the Sky (2002) * Gotta Dance Tour (2004) * Alto Mare Gondola Cruise (2002) * Sun & Moon Spinning Ship (2016) (Fomerly as Lugia's Spinning Ship 2002-2007) * Pokémon Star Swing (2002) * The Pichu Brothers' Rascal Railway (2002) * Pokémon Journey: The Beginning! (2002) * Pokémon Giant Ferris Wheel (2002) * Pokemon GO (sub-land) (2017) Nemo's Reef * The Seas with Nemo & Friends (2007) * Turtle Talk with Crush (2005) * Finding Nemo the Musical (2008) * Nemo & Friends SeaRider (2018) * Crush's Coaster (2008) A Bugs Land * It's Tough to Be a Bug (2002) * Flik's Flyers (2002) * Heimlich's Chew Chew Train (2002) *'Flik's Bug Coaster (2002)' *'Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies (2002)' *'Princess Dot's Puddle Park (2002)' * TBA Rafiki's Planet Watch * Affection Section (2001) * Conservation Station! (2001) * Habitat Habit! (2001) * Wildlife Express Train (2001) * Tarzan's Treehouse (2001) DinoLand U.S.A. * Dinosaur (2001) * Dino-Sue (2001) * Cretaceous Trail (2001) * The Boneyard (2001) * Kids Discovery Clubs (2001) * Chester and Hester's Dino-Rama (2002) ** Primeval Whirl (2002) ** TriceraTop Spin (2002) Zootopia * Police Chase (2018) * Wildlife Express Train (2018) * TBA Pandora – The World of Avatar * Avatar Flight of Passage (2018) * Na'vi River Journey (2018) Restaurants * McDonald's in Animal Kingdom (2001) Animals Amphibians * Tree frogs * Salamanders Birds * Parrots * Toucans * Chickens * Ducks * Flamingos Invertebrates * Butterflies * Ladybugs * Grasshoppers Mammals * Lions * Tigers * Monkeys * Hippopotamuses * Elephants * Giraffes * Gazelles * Zebras * Meerkats Reptiles * Snakes * Alligators Sculptures * TBA Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Pluto * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Bambi (Puppet) * Thumper (Puppet) * Flower (Puppet) * Faline (Puppet) * Baloo * King Louie * Pocahontas * John Smith * Meeko (Puppet) * Simba * Nala * Timon (Puppet) * Pumbaa * Rafiki * Zazu (Puppet) * Coco the Monkey * Villna the Monkey (2013-present) * Bo the Monkey (2014-present) * Heftie Hippo * Shortie Giraffe * Osmelda Ostrich * Kylie Kangaroo * Ash Kecthum (2002-2007, 2016-present) * Misty (2002-2005, 2017-present) * Brock (2002-2007, 2017-present) * Tracey Sketchit (2002-2005) * May (2003-2007) * Max (2003-2007) * Serena (2016-2017) * Clemont (2016-2017) * Bonnie (2016-2017) * Lillie (2016-present) * Mallow (2016-present) * Lana (2016-present) * Kiawe (2016-present) * Sophocles (2016-present) * Pikachu (Puppet) (2002-2007, 2016-present) * Bulbasaur (Puppet) (2002-2007, 2016-present) * Charmander (Puppet) (2002-2007, 2016-present) * Squirtle (Puppet) (2002-2007, 2016-present) * Flik * Princess Atta * Tarzan * Jane Porter * Terk * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps Events * Pixar Fest Category:Theme Parks Category:Animal theme parks Category:Disney Parks Category:Tennessee